


Gift

by littlekittykanny



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nieve loves her daughter, OC-centered, Obi-wan knows some interesting people, Phobos has a moment, So I had to write something, Someone brought up clones and babies, clones holding babies, clones with babies, mentions of main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittykanny/pseuds/littlekittykanny
Summary: For the first time in a long time, Phobos could say he was truly terrified out of his mind.His brother laughing hysterically didn’t help ease his agitation either.He had no idea how things had come to this.





	Gift

For the first time in a long time, Phobos could say he was truly terrified out of his mind. **  
**

His brother laughing hysterically didn’t help ease his agitation either.

He had no idea how things had come to this.

It was like any other day. They were in space on  _The Negotiator_  when Separatists ships engaged them in combat. General Kenobi had ordered them to their stations and they were assured that General Skywalker was arriving with back up, which was pretty usual. After all, this was war, so combat was a normal thing, and wherever Kenobi was, Skywalker usually wasn’t too far behind him.

What  _had_  been out of the ordinary was the appearance of a smuggler’s vessel, begging to board their ship.

What had been even  _more unusual_  was apparently Commander Cody and General Kenobi knew these smugglers and laughed when General Skywalker said they were crazy for bringing a bunch of random men onto a war ship. Looking back, all the hints they’d dropped to General Skywalker should have forewarned him of the next thing to come.

All the smugglers were  **female**.

The lead was a crafty, tiny brunette Corellian woman with the brightest green eyes Phobos had ever seen. Her name was Milena Unara, and she, apparently, had been on the run from pirates when they stumbled in the line of fire of their battle. Something about liberating some of their cargo and getting caught, Phobos hadn’t been listening all that closely.

Her second was an exuberant Togruta woman with a solid stripe of white in the middle of her forehead that trailed to her eyes and curved on her cheeks. Dots lined the underpart of her cheeks. Her skin was a dark orange and her montrals a dark grey striped with white. Her name was Zaria Zabat, and she appeared to be only a little older than Commander Tano. She was just as excitable as well.

Their communications was a pale pink Zeltron with fiery red hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She seemed friendly, yet a bit more reserved than her Togruta counterpart. She kept close to Milena the entire time she spoke with them. She had told them her name was Nayeli Unara. She explained that she’d adopted the name from Milena after said woman saved her from slavery.

Their weapons specialist was also a former slave, a Togruta and cousin to Zaria. Aella Zabat gave off the air of dangerous, winding white tattoos covering every visible inch of her orange skin. Her montrals were much longer than Commander Tano’s or Zaria’s, meaning that she was older than the two, but younger than General Ti. Her lekku were mostly white with stripes of grey along with several scars across her left lekku that led to her face. Her purple eyes were narrowed almost constantly, and it was hard to make out the design of the stripes on her face, due to the scarring. She had five lines coming down the right side of her face that ended at her lips, a white dot in the middle of her forehead and a strip of white underneath her lower lip.

The bomb tech wasn’t a woman to mess with either. She was a Mirialan with olive toned skin and black hair dyed blood red at the tips. Her brown eyes were dark, almost black looking, and she had vine-like tattoos that curled along her cheekbones, unlike the tattoos they’d seen on Mirialans before. The one on her chin was much more geometric than the ones on her cheeks. They called her Aideen, and she was none too friendly. She ignored them in favor of the crew.

The softest looking of the women, and the gentlest of temper, was a young Pantoran woman named Nieve Shea. She had pale blue skin and soft golden eyes that seemed to hold nothing but warmth. She’d had an in-depth conversation with Commander Cody upon boarding, and the commander seemed genuinely pleased to speak with her.

Phobos was surprised to learn that Nieve too had once been a slave. Her kindness and friendliness had taken him by surprise. She’d greeted Captain Rex immediately upon seeing the him walk up to Cody. While she appeared quite tired, she seemed to be in good health.

His brother, Kot, was next to her, staring at the bundle in her arms. It seemed to Phobos to be a bunch of blankets, but Rex and Kot were staring at it intently. He had wandered closer to see what was in her arms when the softest laughter caught his attention.

“Would you like to hold her?” Nieve asked, looking at Phobos.

And that is how Phobos ended up in his current predicament.

She’d rearranged his arms and slipped the bundle into them without hesitation. A peaceful smile was on her face as she watched him, despite the panic growing in him. How was he supposed to hold this?! Was she nuts?!

Resting in his arms was a child and a very young one at that. The baby had light lilac hair, much like her mother, just barely covering her head. Her skin was a light blue hue, bright golden eyes that were currently rested on him.

She was so-so-so-so  **TINY**. She fit so easily in the crook of his arm, much like a blaster…except she was  _ **alive**_. She was warm and wiggled in his grasp, almost as if she were trying to get closer to him. Her gaze was almost curious, a tiny little hand outstretched, her little fingers opening and closing.

Phobos could feel the panic rising. She was  _tiny_ and  _breakable_! What woman in her right mind would think about giving her baby to a  **clone**?! He didn’t know anything about babies! What if he hurt her on accident? What if he dropped her? What was he supposed to do if she started crying? Oh gods, someone  **help**  him! He didn’t know how to handle this!

“Don’t worry. I trust you won’t drop her. I also trust you not to hurt her,” Nieve said before Kix’s voice came from off to the side.

Leave it to the 501st to never stray far from Skywalker….

Phobos lowered his head to get a better look at the small being in his arms before remembering he was not wearing his helmet. Tiny fingers curled around the short hairs of his beard as the strangest sound he ever heard reached his ears.

The child was giggling, now raising her other hand to try and pat his face. Her little legs were kicking in excitement, a toothless smile on her face. Phobos was filled with joy and fear all at once.

She wasn’t afraid of him….but he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this tiny, fragile Pantoran baby trying to touch him.

Phobos tightened his grip before looking for Nieve. Nieve was nowhere to be found, so instead he looked to Kot for help…which led to the small baby grabbing his hair.  The child squealed with delight, happy to have found a new playmate.

Kot laughed at his brother’s discomfort, knowing that while Phobos may be old as far as clones go, he has never once actually held a baby before. It was actually kind of sweet, seeing as Phobos had stared entranced by the child as soon as her mother laid her in his arms.

Phobos ignored the pain of his hair being pulled to once again stare at the tiny being. It was clear Kot wasn’t going to help, so he was just going to have to figure out what to do by himself. Even if the little thing was tugging relentlessly on his hair, she looked so innocent.

The hair pulling was not done with malice, but with an entranced and fascinated look. She seemed to be determined to get the dyed part of his bangs, even if she had to pull his head down further.

He was caught in probably the most innocent looking trap he’d ever seen. Who would have thought such a small creature could have such a firm grip? There she was helpless, vulnerable, unable to fight even if she wanted too…and she was tugging on his hair like it was the best game in the universe. This small child was giggling and smiling at him as if he wasn’t a bred killing machine. This small wiggling being, this small innocent creature, did not seem to recognize him as a clone. All this baby saw was someone to play with her. Someone who could hold her, protect her, smile at her.

All of a sudden, Phobos realized something.

This is what he was created for.

He was created to protect the Republic…and what was the Republic but it’s citizens?

This is why he served the Republic. Not only to fight beside his brothers, but to protect those who cannot….much like the baby in his arms.

The life in his arms became all that more precious to him in an instant. Mimicking the noise the child was making, staring into those small gold eyes, Phobos knew he would kill for her in an instant. He also knew he would die to keep her out of harm’s way. That’s why he was there. That’s why he and his brothers were there…so these innocent little ones could get a chance to grow up…to get a chance to live…and maybe, just maybe, the clones could get there chance to live like them once the war was done.

He relaxed, finally comfortable with the tiny girl in his arms. Phobos cooed and talked to the baby, warmth spreading through him every time the baby laughed. He barely noticed the curious looks from his brothers as he played with her. He knew a few brothers had drifted near to look at what he was holding, but veered away when they realized  _what_ Phobos had.

Much like Phobos, most brothers didn't have much experience with natural born babies. Sure they knew about their vod'ika, but a natural baby was something completely different. This wasn't a clone and to most of the galaxy, her life meant more than theirs. Some would even criticize her mother for allowing such an unworthy being to hold the child, but the little one didn't seem to care. The little girl was simply delighted to have found a playmate in Phobos, cooing and laughing loudly every time Phobos made a face at her.

It had felt like no time had passed when Kot spotted two figures approaching. He raised a finger to his lips, pointing towards Phobos. Kix just seemed to grin, and Nieve seemed delighted at the sight.

“Her name is Makana.”

Nieve had finally broken the spell Phobos seemed to be under by approaching the clone and baby.

“Thank you for watching her while Kix was checking over me,” she said sweetly. “I hope ‘kana didn’t cause you too much distress.”

Makana had released Phobos’ hair upon hearing her mother’s voice. The child squealed, a tiny hand hitting Phobos’ cheek as if to say, “Look, Mommy! Look what I found, Mommy!”

Phobos found himself reluctant to give her back, finding comfort in the warmth and innocence of Makana. Makana did not know he was a clone. Makana did not give him the look of fear he’d received on many planets. Makana did not even cry at the sight of the scars on his face or the stripes tattooed onto his face. All she had done was laugh and smile at him.

Makana saw him as a person.

He just wanted to hang onto that feeling for just a little longer.

Nieve didn’t seem angry. The Pantoran just smiled gently and rest her hand against his shoulder, as if in a way, she understood how he was feeling.

“I have come to understand that you are given your names for a reason. Your names have meaning to them,” Nieve whispered. “So does Makana’s name...it means gift.”

Makana meant gift.

Phobos smiled, adjusting his grip on the baby once more, finding joy in the little squeal of delight Makana let out upon finally grabbing a purple piece of his hair.

It suited her.


End file.
